Amnesia
by SamaraJennings
Summary: Lucy is a pure angel in the guild's eyes, but things twist and turn when she gets winded with a large force of air magic and she hits her head on a large bulky rock which causes her to be diagnosed with Amnesia and It's Natsu's job to recover her memories. Will she ever stay her angel-like self? How will the guild ever look at her the same way as they did before?


**AMNESIA**

Lucy has forgotten all of her memories! Lucy has forgotten many things about reality, friends and things she loved! The only one who can help is Natsu..

**RATED M FOR SOME SEXUAL SCENES**

**Remember to review and follow!**

* * *

I walked up on stage, also with Erza and Wendy by my side as I stood in the middle of the stage. I really love Natsu, my cheeky boyfriend. I really wanted to have the chance to show him how good I am since I'm so weak, clumsy and big crybaby.

I was found in a bright pink bunny suit while Erza was in a black bunny suit and Wendy in a

(Click for song watch?v=78y9mE4NkiQ)

The spotlight flashed on Lucy first as she faced backstage, as the back music started Lucy started swaying her butt from side to side as her soothing voice started the whole song. The spotlight then flashed onto Erza as she repeated the same butt swaying steps as she sang a different line. Lastly, the spotlight flashed onto Wendy and the steps just continued until they all turned to the front and threw their hands up high while the pointing finger and continued dancing in their beautiful angel-like voices.

The song ended, guild mates were cheering and shouting for more but it was all what Erza and Wendy knew except for Lucy. Lucy brought out a chair and summoned Lyra to play the harp, she had one more song for Natsu. It was her lullaby that her mother sung to her when she was small. "I'll be singing a lullaby that is from my mother and Lyra, this song is dedicated to Natsu" Lucy nodded her head to Lyra and looked back to the crowd as the light flashed upon her.

**"Looking up to the sky  
Reaching out to the clouds  
Gently, I close my eyes  
And dream of being in your arms**

**Always, always**  
**All the memories, I'll always remember**  
**Forever, forever**  
**They will live in my heart forevermore.**

**I can hear a lovely voice**  
**coming from a distant place i hold so dear**

**Wishing on shooting stars**  
**Waiting for a miracle**  
**Softly, I say a prayer**  
**Anything just to be with you**

**Always, always**  
**All the love we shared, I will always treasure**  
**Forever, forever**  
**You will stay in my heart forevermore**

**Always and forever, together"**

I smiled at everyone who cheered, clapped and whistled.

"That'll be it for now, for now I'll be going. I hope you enjoyed yourselves tonight!" I shouted out to everyone as I guide myself down the stairs without looking but I trip down the stairs because of my stupid high heels. Luckily Natsu catches me perfectly in his arms, I stay in this little position with him for a few minutes. "You were so good" Natsu would kiss my cheek and swing me around before setting me onto the ground. "T-Thanks" I'd blush a shade of red. "I'll go change and be going home." I'd wave goodbye. But as usual, Natsu would always say 'Be safe' but Gray was busy arguing with him so he didn't have the chance. I somehow had a strange feeling in myself about this very day, I feel like something bad will happen..

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Charle was sitting with Wendy, relaxing as she took a sip of water until she had a sudden vision..

_It was a vision of Lucy, walking home in the night but she turns around and screams when a strange black figure appears, and the vision ends there.._

"huh..?" Charle would curiously look around to see if she could find Natsu.

"Natsu!" Charle would run off just as Wendy was about to ask her if she was alright.

"eh? Charle?" Natsu asked and kneeled down to her.

"You must watch Lucy! I sense danger coming for her!"

"Really? I'll be off to catch up to her then!"

Natsu ran off in the speed of lightning.

* * *

**(Song - watch?v=Gvh6kMhq0PU) **

**"Words are born into air and quickly fade out in the wind**

**But they find their way inside you where they live on forevermore**

** When the skies are dark and full of rain,**

**look inside your heart a light so warm will come and glow shining just like the sun,**

**You can see just how much you've grown and how strong you are.**

**Love will open up to you and it starts from the day that you first heard those words" **

Lucy was singing her mother and Lyra's song in a peaceful tune, her voice heard so alike to an angel to be truthful. She could hear her voice, calling out from a familiar voice..

"Natsu?" Lucy turned around to see Natsu running after her but she then got hit by a large force of air magic from a strange black figure which caused her to scream and be winded, she was sent flying and crashing into the forest and her head crashing onto a rock. When she went flying, her keys were then fallen onto the ground and the same with her whip.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered in major pain as she then closed her eyes and rolled to the side with a wince of pain.

'Is this it? Will this be the end of my life?' Lucy thought to herself before falling unconscious.

**"YOU DIRTY BASTARD, I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES FOR HURTING LUCY"** Natsu screamed as he watched the strange man chuckle and fade into thin air.

Natsu then ran over to Lucy, crying and bawling his eyes out.

Lucy then opened her eyes the slighted bit and reached her hand out onto Natsu's.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so.. weak" Lucy weakly looked at him and then closed her eyes, falling unconscious again.

"LUCY!" Natsu let out tears and whimpers, he didn't want his precious girl to end. But there was no time to panic, he had to take her somewhere to rest.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

I woke up to a strange day, wait where am I?

I could hear worried voices and mumbling as I groan.

"Lucy? Are you awake?" Natsu would reach closer to see if I were awake.

"Who's Lucy?" I reached up and felt my head that ached in pain.

"You're Lucy!" Natsu would have tears fall down from his eyes once again.

"Is that my name?" I'd feel bad for him.

Erza, Wendy and Gray enter the room after hearing panic.

"Whats going on? Are you okay Lucy?" They all say in unison.

"What's going on? What am I doing here and who are you people?" I'd ask while tilting my head with a curious look.

"This can't be happening.." Erza had an evil look in her eye, she wants to kill whoever did this to her best friend.

* * *

**Natsu was told that he was the only one that could revive Lucy's memories! How will he do this? Stay around to find out in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter:**

**_"Okay, go get changed because we're going out" _**

**_"Ch-ang-ed? Can you teach me on how to get Changed whatever it is" _**

**_"__EEH?__"_**

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW! :)**


End file.
